Typically, carrier stock with individual container-receiving apertures for machine application to substantially identical containers is formed, as by die-cutting, from a single sheet of resilient polymeric material, such as low density polyethylene.
An example of such stock for machine application to substantially identical containers in three longitudinal rows of indeterminate length is disclosed in Klygis U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,331. As disclosed therein, such stock may be transversely severed, after it has been applied to such containers, to produce packages with three containers, six containers, or other multiples of three containers. A suitable machine for applying such stock is disclosed in Benno et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,949.
An example of such stock for machine application to substantially identical containers in two longitudinal rows of indeterminate length is disclosed in Weaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,117. Another example is disclosed in Olsen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,914, in which such stock is asymmetrical, so as to be particularly useful in machine applications utilizing nonsymmetrical application forces. It is disclosed in each of these patents that such stock may be transversely severed to form individual carriers. A suitable machine for applying such stock is disclosed in Braun U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,682.
Typically, such stock is formed with band segments, which define separate apertures to receive the individual containers. Moreover, the band segments define additional apertures, which eliminate excess material from such stock, and which may serve also as finger apertures. When such stock is applied, transverse forces are applied, whereby at least some of the band segments are stretched. Furthermore, such stock is reconfigured from an as-formed configuration to an application configuration, in which such stock is applied to such containers. The additional apertures tend to be transversely elongated so as to facilitate reconfiguration of such stock.
As exemplified in the Klygis, Weaver et al., and Olsen et al. patents and unlike what is contemplated by this invention, the carrier stock is severed transversely along band segments that do not extend completely between opposite edges of such stock. Specifically, such stock is severed transversely along band segments that are interrupted by such additional apertures.